


Spideypool Drabble

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Silly, Spideypool - Freeform, mentioned blood in a casual way, not excessively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: "Is that a knife in your shoulder?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Spideypool is the most fun pairing to write. Also, this is my 100th posted fic.

Peter startles slightly as the window scrapes open. He settles when he realizes it's just Wade, and shuts the tv off. "Hey, I thought you would be out longer."

 

Wade steps into the apartment, and then pushes the window shut again. "Things took a lot less time to wrap up then I expected. Bad guys just aren't what they used to be." he shakes his head. Wade peels his mask off, and tosses it onto the coffee table.

 

Peter gets off the couch and walks over to Wade, but he stops dead when the mercenary turns around. "Is that a knife in your shoulder?"

 

Wade frowns. "What? What do you-" he looks down. "Oh. Apparently it is."

 

"You got stabbed and you didn't even notice?" Peter asks incredulously.

 

Wade shrugs. "I got stabbed a bunch of times, I just didn't notice that one guy left his weapon behind."

 

Peter shakes his head. "You better not bleed all over my floor."

 

Wade snickers, and pulls the knife out. It makes a soft _shik_ noise as it pulls free. Peter winces as more blood starts escaping the wound, and soaks into Wade's suit. Wade holds the knife up, and looks at it. "Huh. Not a bad knife, it looks pretty badass." He shrugs with a smirk on his face. "Well his loss. Not like he needs it now."

 

Peter just sighs. "I'll get the washing machine ready."

 

 


End file.
